1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans are often mounted in electronic devices with screws to dissipate heat. However, when servicing or replace the fans, the screws are inconvenient to unscrew.